The present invention is directed to a douche apparatus which can be used for personal hygiene and more specifically, to a new and novel hand-held douche apparatus which can direct a flow of water or a flow of water containing a medicated or cleansing solution for providing medication or for personal hygiene.
Various devices for directing a water stream for cleansing the anal-genital area of a human have been developed and have been found to provide superior cleansing than that provided by conventional means. Apparatus have also been developed that operate to introduce medicated solutions or cleansing agents into the water stream. Water streams containing such medicated or cleansing solutions have been found to be useful in providing relief for those who suffer from certain medical ailments or require particular hygienic conditions. Such devices for directing water streams for hygienic cleansing are often free standing fixtures with attached plumbing that provides water and drainage and often have reservoirs for storing medicated solutions or cleansing agents which mix with the water stream during operation. Unfortunately, however, these devices are relatively expensive and require a significant amount of extra space. Other devices have been developed that are adapted for attaching to conventional toilets. Such devices, however, typically require a nozzle located inside the toilet bowl, thus modifying the appearance of the toilet as well as making them more difficult to clean, which can result in mildew and mold, often causing unpleasant odors. In addition, these devices often do not direct the water stream to the desired body area, thereby, reducing their effectiveness.
Devices, such as various hand-held douche apparatus, have been developed for directing a water stream for cleansing or for providing medication to the anal-genital area of the user. These devices often utilize a container for storing a liquid medication or cleansing solution. The solution is typically induced into the water stream using the pressure differential created by directing the fluid stream over a passage leading into the solution storage container. Until now, such devices, however, ordinarily would not provide means for controlling the amount of solution being drawn into the water stream and can therefore result in to much or to little of the solution being mixed with the water stream. Further, until now, in order to prevent pressure build-up in the storage container that can result in water spirts, devices utilizing a pressure differential to draw the solution out of the storage container require the water stream shut off valve to be located upstream of the storage container. Unfortunately, positioning the water stream shut off valve upstream of the storage container has the disadvantage of being awkward and generally more difficult for the user to control the fluid stream.
Accordingly, a need exist for a new and novel hand-held douche apparatus which can be used for personal hygiene; that includes means for mixing an additive, such as a liquid medication or cleansing agent into the water stream; that permits the user to easily control the amount of additive being induced into the water stream; that permits a water stream having a constant and consistent concentration of medication or cleansing agent; and provides means for controlling the pressure of the discharging water stream. The hand-held douche apparatus should also be relatively inexpensive to manufacture and maintain; relatively durable, lightweight and simple in construction; easy to operate; and easy to install to conventional plumbing systems.
The present invention is directed to a hand held douche apparatus which can be used for applying medication or for personal hygiene. In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the hand held douche apparatus comprises a mixing assembly, a diverter assembly for attaching to a suitable pressurized water source, and a spray assembly for dispensing a fluid stream. The mixing assembly comprises a container for providing a fluid reservoir for storing an additive, such as a medication solution or a liquid cleansing agent, and a cap for attaching to the container and having an inlet port for receiving a stream of pressurized water and an outlet port for. directing the stream of pressurized water to the spray assembly. The inlet port and the outlet port are interconnected by a first flow passage comprising a constricted area. The cap further comprises a second fluid passage for providing flow communication with the first fluid passage and the fluid reservoir for inducing the additive into the water stream, and a vent in flow communication between the fluid reservoir and the outside atmosphere. Disposed within the second fluid passage is a back-flow prevention valve for preventing water flow from the first fluid passage into the fluid reservoir.
In another preferred embodiment of the invention, the constricted area cooperates with the water stream to create a pressure differential to cause the additive to flow upwardly out of the fluid reservoir through the second fluid passage to mix with the water stream.
In another preferred embodiment of the invention, the hand-held douche apparatus includes means for regulating the amount of additive being induced into the water stream.
In another preferred embodiment of the invention, the hand-held douche apparatus includes means for inducing a constant flow of an additive into the water stream.
In another preferred embodiment of the invention, disposed within the, second fluid passage is a fluid control valve which operates to close off the second flow passage entirely or to open the second flow passage to varying degrees to control the flow through the second flow passage.
In another preferred embodiment of the invention, the hand-held douche apparatus comprises means for installing to a conventional plumbing system.
In another preferred embodiment of the invention, the hand-held douche apparatus comprises means for installing to a conventional plumbing system having hot and cold water sources for regulating the temperature of the pressurized water stream.
In another preferred embodiment of the invention, the hand-held douche apparatus comprises means for regulating the amount of water being dispensed.
In another preferred embodiment of the invention, the hand-held douche apparatus is adapted for receiving a variety of nozzle configurations.
A primary object of the present invention therefore, is to provide a hand-held douche apparatus which can be used for personal hygiene.
Another primary object of the present invention is to provide a hand-held douche apparatus having means for easily mixing an additive, such as a liquid medication or cleansing agent, into the water stream.
Another primary object of the present invention is to provide a hand-held douche apparatus that permits the user to control the amount of additive entering into the water stream.
Another primary object of the present invention is to provide a hand-held douche apparatus that permits a water stream having a consistent and steady concentration of additive, such as a liquid medication or cleansing agent.
Another primary object of the present invention is to provide a hand-held douche apparatus that provides means for controlling the pressure of the discharging water stream.
Another primary object of the present invention is to provide a hand-held douche apparatus that can be used with conventional plumbing systems.
Another primary object of the present invention is to provide a hand-held douche apparatus that provides means for controlling the temperature of the water stream.
Another primary object of the present invention is to provide a hand-held douche apparatus that is relatively inexpensive to manufacture and maintain.
Another primary object of the present invention is to provide a hand-held douche apparatus that is simple in construction.
Another primary object of the present invention is to provide a hand-held douche apparatus that is easy to operate.
Another primary object of the present invention is to provide a hand-held douche apparatus that is easy to install to conventional plumbing systems.
Another primary object of the present invention is to provide a hand-held douche apparatus that is relatively durable and lightweight in construction.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description, the accompanying drawings and the appended claims.